


Double Dates

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Um...porn?, lots of badly written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose brilliant idea was this again? Oh right, Scott’s. Because every brilliant (read: terrible) idea that ever existed came from Scott attempting to use his big puppy dog brain and think. Otherwise known as that time Stiles and Derek went on a double date with Scott and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dates

Whose brilliant idea was this again? Oh right, Scott’s. Because every brilliant (read: terrible) idea that ever existed came from Scott attempting to use his big puppy dog brain and think. Okay, that was a little bit unfair, but Stiles just knew this was going to be a disaster. And judging by the way Jackson could not keep the giant shit eating grin off his face, so did he.

“I can’t believe Derek even agreed to this. Do you guys even go on real dates?” Jackson flopped belly up on Stiles’ bed, his head tilted back to keep eye contact with his alpha’s mate.

“I can’t either, he actually encouraged it I just…hey wait! Of course we go on real dates you jackass!” he smacked Jackson on his perfect abs, wincing only a little at the sting in his palm.

“It’s still really bizarre just thinking about it. It’s like Scott and Isaac are going on a double date with their parents.” He pulled a face, miming retching over the side of Stiles’ bad with a little too much bravado thank you very much.

“Jackson, you do realize I’m not actually your mom, right? We are the same age, in fact, you may even be a little older than me.” He pondered the thought, only narrowly catching onto the way Jackson’s forehead wrinkled in irritation.

“You take care of us, you’re close enough.” And yeah okay maybe Stiles did bring them soup in bed when they were sick, lunch while they are at work, and in general spoil them rotten.

He didn’t feel the need to respond verbally for once, knowing that Jackson would interpret the feather light kiss on his forehead in exactly the right way.

“Love you Jacks. Now help me decide what to wear.” The murmured _love you too_ went unacknowledged for the most part, the ear splitting grin on Stiles’ face could not be helped.

By the time Jackson was satisfied with Stiles’ outfit (the grumbled sigh of frustration over his Captain America shirt going completely ignored), Danny and Derek were both at the door.

“Thank you for watching him Stiles, I really needed the break.”  Danny grinned, pulling his mate across the threshold and into a hug.

“Oh he’s no trouble at all, I love babysitting Jackson.” He laughed brightly as Derek took Jackson’s evacuated spot at Stiles’ side.

“Oh har har, you guys are hysterical.” The way he snuffled further into Danny’s embrace did nothing to reinstate his former badass reputation.

“You guys get out, Isaac and Scott will be here soon and I would rather only have to deal with one hormonal pair of teenagers at a time.” Jackson actually had the grace to look offended for a moment before Danny was steering him over to his car.

Stiles shut the door, whimpering when he found himself easily sandwiched between the door and his alpha.

He tilted his head to the side, exposing Derek’s favorite place and incidentally a fading love bite, “You realize Scott and Isaac won’t be here for at least an hour, you didn’t need to chase them off.”

“I didn’t think you would want them here while I did this.” Stiles’ hips thrust forward involuntarily as Derek grabbed him roughly through his jeans.

“Okay yeah, no, good good good, send them away, we don’t even need them, oh _fuck._ ” His pants fell to the ground, the lack of underwear sending Derek into a frenzy that had him nosing under Stiles’ balls and spreading his legs as far as they could go.

Derek was murmuring a litany of _mineminemine,_ feeding the words into Stiles’ opening as he licked into him.

“Shit Derek, yours, all yours.” He whined low and in the back of his throat as Derek’s fingers pressed between his lips, _suck._

He abandoned Stiles’ spit softened hole, pressing his lips hot and firm to his mate’s ear, “Gonna make you feel so good, pump you so full of my seed until you can’t take anymore. Then I’m going to tuck you back in and we are going to meet Scott and Isaac and they will smell me all over you, my seed leaking out of you and they’ll know what a little slut you are for me.” His grin turned positively feral as he removed his fingers and Stiles bit his lip to stifle a scream, his hips thrusting helplessly into the air.

He was incoherent with lust, willing to say or do anything just to make Derek _take him,_ “Yeah Derek, yeah, do it, fill me up, fucking _knot me,_ do something!”

“I’m going to make you scream for me.” Without warning he thrust all three fingers into Stiles hole, his mate’s mouth dropping open with silent pleasure as the wind was punched out of him.

He keened as Derek’s fingers worked him open roughly, “ Scott and Isaac are driving down the road.”

“Nonononononono. Derek don’t you dare stop.” The grin he received was filthy, his fingers sliding out a few moments later with a slick pop.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” And then he was pressing into him, hot and slick with nothing but come to ease the way.

Stiles wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore. He knew he was babbling, but Derek was inside him, all around him, his teeth sharp and hot at his throat as he drew blood to the surface of his skin.

“They’re pulling into the driveway.” Derek’s thrusts grew eradicate, growling possessively as Stiles tried to reach for his own cock.

“Did I say you could touch what was mine?” he licked his palm before grabbing him roughly and pulling him in time with each thrust.

“Shitshitshit, just come on Derek, finish it. We won’t have time to knot.” The chuckle Derek pressed into his skin was dark and the very definition of controlling.

“Oh I’m going to knot you, they’ll just have to wait.” If they really were sitting in his driveway, Stiles was under no delusion that they had any sort of privacy, that Scott and Isaac weren’t listening to every word that was being said.

If he thought Derek was joking, teasing, he was sorely mistaken as his final thrust went deep, splitting Stiles apart, spearing him on the swollen base of his cock. He saw stars as the swollen knot pressed firm against his prostate, his vision whiting out as he spilled over Derek’s fist.

“Good boy.” His grip turned gentle as he continued to stroke him until the pleasure started to edge its way into pain.

He whined, pushing Derek’s fist away before wrapping his arms around his mates shoulder to ease the transition from standing to lying on the floor.

About twenty minutes later Stiles was startled out of his doze by Derek’s surprised chuckle at his ear.

“Scott is complaining that we aren’t done yet, and Isaac is questioning why Scott’s knotting takes less time.” Stiles thought he would explode from embarrassment.

He whined, shoving his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. “They are actually out there?! I thought you were just saying that to turn me on! Holyshit _Derek!”_

His mate actually had the gall to laugh at him, his brown furrowing slightly as his knot softened enough to finally pull out with a wince. He pressed perfunctory hand to Stiles’ chest, holding him down as he spread his legs wide.

“Honestly Derek?” he hiccupped as the pleasure pain of Derek’s tongue at his hole rushed through his over stimulated body.

Derek ignored him, pressing his thumb slightly into Stiles’ puffy pink hole, watching with a mix of pride and wonder as his seed dribbled out. He gathered it up, pressing it back into his mate with a grunt before raising the dirty fingers to Stiles lips. Without hesitation Stiles wrapped his tongue around the offered digits, whimpering at the taste. His cock was slowly hardening again, hips rocking gently against Derek’s when suddenly Scott was banging on the door, his voice loud and shrill even through the wood.

“Stiles, if you ever valued our friendship you will not make me sit through that again!” he flopped back with a sigh, grinning wildly as Derek finally pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

He returned with a damp cloth, using it to wipe up the mess on Stiles’ stomach and thighs before tossing him his shirt and tucking him back into his jeans.

“Ready?” Derek helped him up, his pupils growing wide as he smells his come sliding down Stiles’ legs.

“I hate you so much right now.” Derek just smirked, zipping up his jeans before wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and directing him out the door.

Isaac’s cheeks were flushed as he took in the rather obvious disheveled state of his alphas, “So um…dinner?”

Stiles grinned, ruffling his pups hair as he skipped out the door, “Yup, starving!”

“Wonder why?” Scott mumbled, yelping when Isaac pinched him roughly in the side.

“Isaac!” he whined, pulling his best puppy dog pout as he grabbed his mate’s hand and followed him to Derek’s Camaro.

Derek watched in silence as his two betas climbed into the backseat before pushing the chair back and allowing his mate to take shotgun.

“Where are we going anyway?” Scott had Isaac pressed to his side, a possessive hand on his thigh as they pulled out of the drive.

“Stiles wanted Greek food, so we’re going to Nico’s.” while this was technically a double date, Derek and Stiles were still the alphas, though Isaac’s pleased grin gave way to any thoughts of complaint from Scott.

Most of the drive was spent in silence, occasionally broken by Stiles’ chatter as things popped into his mind. Isaac’s head was heavy and warm on Scott’s shoulder, lulling him into a daze until the Camaro pulled into the parking lot. Scott couldn’t keep the surprise off of his face when Derek came around to open the door and help Stiles out of the car. He pulled the seat forward almost as an afterthought, his attention almost solely focused on his mate. Scott couldn’t blame him though, not with the way his stomach flipped when Isaac smiled at him so beautifully as he helped him out.

“I’ve never been here before. Is it good?” Isaac’s grin was almost childish in his excitement, the twinkling lights in the trees outside the restaurant flashing in his eyes like stars.

“Yeah, Derek and I have been here a few times. The shawarma is really good, and no, I do not like it just because of the Avengers!” the last bit was directed completely at Derek, who just shrugged and held the door open for his younger pack members.

It was surprisingly nice inside, almost to the point that Scott felt a little underdressed. He was only mildly reassured by Stiles’ Captain America shirt, though even it was tempered by a coat and slacks. The maître d’ smiled brightly, already pulling out a few menus and bypassing those waiting for a table.

“Welcome back Stiles, Derek. I see you brought some company this time.” Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac’s waist in a possessive manner, his wolf taking offense at the way she was checking out his mate.

To his surprise she just laughed, “As possessive as you are I see,” before leading them to a booth in the back.

“Don’t worry, I’m a little possessive of my girlfriend too.” She handed them their menu with a smile, taking their drink orders before disappearing into the kitchen.

“You guys have only been here a few times?” Scott raised his eyebrow in amusement as Stiles pressed closer to his mate.

“What can I say? The food here is really good!” Isaac just laughed, already skimming through the menu with a slight crease in between his brow.

Scott hooked his chin over Isaac’s shoulder, peering down at the menu and leaving his own to the side, “Do you want to share something?”

Stiles was suddenly struck by how surreal this entire situation was. Derek was hot against his side and back, his arm draped around his shoulders. Scott was sitting across from them, his eyes filled with adoration, focused on Isaac. Stiles wasn’t Derek, he didn’t have the heightened sense of smell or hearing, but he thought he had known Scott better than anyone. But even he could not have pinpointed the moment when Scott’s attention had shifted from Allison, to the broken boy now pressed firm to his side. He couldn’t fight the grin on his lips as Isaac tilted to press their foreheads together, trading kisses, and very much in their own world. It was nice seeing his pup look so happy. There was something about Isaac that just made you want to reach out, to draw him into a hug, and stuff his face with homemade cookies. It was nice to see how effortlessly Scott seemed to put a smile on his face.

“Know what you want yet?” at some point Derek had leaned down, brushing his lips against the shell of Stiles’ ear.

He grinned and pointed at the shawarma on the menu with a dramatic flourish, ignoring the tickle of Derek’s amused huff against his ear.

“You are ridiculously predictable.” Stiles mimed tossing his hair, which really just ended up in him nuzzling deeper into Derek’s embrace and pressing himself half way into his mate’s lap.

“I will have you know that I am the least predictable, most amazingly outgoing, spontaneous person ever. Ask Scott, he’ll tell you…oh Scott come on, this is a nice restaurant!” he pretend gagged into Derek’s shoulder, shielding his eyes from the view.

At some point during his conversation with Derek, Isaac and Scott had graduated from light kisses to full on, Isaac in Scott’s lap, tongue down his throat, completely inappropriate for public places, making out. They pulled a part with a slick pop, Isaac pulling out of Scott’s grip with only the slightest difficulty when his mate tried to keep him seated in his lap. The waitress came back at just that moment, taking their order quickly and scurrying away with a flush on her cheeks that had very little to do with any actual exertion.

Derek groaned, rubbing his free hand across his face in exasperation, “Awesome, thanks guys. You can’t even keep it in your pants long enough to eat dinner.”

Isaac actually had the grace to look embarrassed, his cheeks flushed pink as he apologized, but Scott looked incredulous.

“This coming from the guy who made us wait outside for over half an hour so he could have sex and knot his mate. But you’re right Derek, we are the ones without self-control.” All Scott needed was to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry to complete the look of a petulant child.

Stiles pressed a steadying hand to Derek’s knee, cutting off whatever retort he was working up in favor of letting Isaac take control. As Derek’s mate he had learned early on it was better to take control of the alpha’s anger, redirect the feeling to something else, and it appeared Isaac had also learned the trick. He watched with fond approval as Isaac pressed closer to Scott, whispering something in his ear that Stiles couldn’t hear, but worked almost instantaneously to remove the tension from Scott’s shoulders and neck.  

“Food!” the waitress laughed as Stiles made grabby hands at his plate when she approached their table with the steaming tray.

Once the food was set out on the table, everything seemed to calm down considerably. Scott had actually stared wide eyed in surprise the first time Derek had lifted up a piece of meat with his fingers and held it up to Stiles’ lips. Sure the two had been mated for almost three years, since before Stiles had even turned 17, but he realized with start that this was the first time he had ever seen them like _this_. It was a little disorienting to see how easily Stiles accepted the offering, smiling happily as he pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek. Stiles had always been his best friend, and while they had been each other’s first kiss, he was _Stiles._ And Derek, well Derek was his alpha. He knew logically they were mated, but it was completely different to see them with his own eyes, and surprisingly heartwarming.

Isaac was quickly becoming languid at his side, finishing off his half of the plate with a content little sigh as he let his head drop onto Scott’s shoulder again, “This was fun.”

Something in Stiles just lit up at that, pleased beyond belief that he had made his pup happy. They sat like that for a few minutes, trading small talk as they waited for their checks, which the waitress placed in front of Derek and Scott respectively. Stiles made no attempt for the check, knowing it would just result in a warning growl from Derek, but Isaac had no such qualms. To his credit he whimpered only slightly when Scott grabbed his wrist and nipped at his neck in a playful reprimand. Isaac rolled his eyes, but sunk back into Scott’s side.

“You always pay.” The food was warm in his stomach, making his eyelids drop and his words slur against Scott’s sleeve.

“I like paying.” He placed his bill beneath Derek’s with an air of satisfaction.

Scott helped Isaac stand from the booth, smiling at the sleepy wobble in his step as they exited the restaurant, leaving the change for their waitress. The drive back was layered in a comfortable silence as Scott scratched his nails through Isaac’s curls and Stiles’ rubbed his palm against Derek’s knee as they drove.

When they arrived back at the Stilinski household, Stiles invited them in but already anticipated the smile and negative shake of Scott’s head.

“My mom is on the night shift tonight so I think we are just going to go back to my house.” Isaac perked up as Stiles walked over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before hugging both him and Scott.

Derek scratched his nails across both of their scalps with a fond sigh, “This wasn’t a horrible idea Scott.”

Which of course in Derek speak was practically a glowing recommendation and thank you, though the betas let it slide as both of their cheeks flushed with pleasure from their alpha’s praise. With a final smile Scott pressed his palm to the base of Isaac’s spine and guided him over to their car. He waited until they were safely out of ear shot, Isaac’s hand on his thigh hot even through the fabric.

“Are you still tired?” he didn’t need to be looking at Isaac to practically feel the eye roll directed his way.

“Scott, I can smell how horny you have been since we left the restaurant.” He smiled shyly, liking the way Scott’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and yes, arousal.

“Does that mean you aren’t tired?” he shifted uncertain, gasping as Isaac’s palm shifted higher until he was practically cupping him through his jeans.

“No Scott, I’m not tired.” Scott’s grip was iron tight around his wrist as he forcibly removed Isaac’s hand from his lap.

“Yeah, okay, yeah, just…let me get us home without crashing, yeah?” The metal of the steering wheel groaned as Scott’s grip tightened impossibly.

He didn’t expect Isaac’s reaction, the scent of his arousal hitting him like a freight train and the sound of his mate’s zipper deafening in the confined space.

“What are you, oh _Isaac, fuck.”_ In the corner of his eye sight he could see Isaac’s hand slowly working his half hard cock, the scent of his pre-come saturating the air.

“Isaac, you need to stop or I’m going to pull this car over and _fucking devoir you.”_ His words were barely human sounding, the growl guttural and delicious.

“Do it.” Isaac knows Scott, knows that when he is worked up he can’t resist a challenge.

He isn’t disappointed when Scott suddenly slams on the breaks and turns sharply into an opening in the woods.

“Take off your clothes and get in the back.” Scott’s eyes are flashing amber, the command sending a spike of arousal writhing down his spine.

He doesn’t even care that they are only a few feet away from the road, barely concealed as he sheds every inch of fabric from his body at the speed of light and climbs into the back.

Scott is still mostly clothed, with just his pants and boxers shoved down past his knees, “So good Isaac, come here.”

He groans in satisfaction as Isaac complies immediately, scrambling into his lap and whimpering at the feel of Scott’s cock pressed against his.

“You couldn’t wait, such a little cock slut, couldn’t even wait the drive back to my house. Because you couldn’t keep it in your pants, you’re going to ride me and do all the work.” Isaac’s eyes roll back into his head, exposing his neck for Scott’s teeth as he ruts helplessly against his mate.

Scott trails his mouth from the mark on Isaac’s Adam’s apple up to his ear, his voice soft and dark, “Are you still open from this morning, still wet with my seed?”

Isaac keened, nodding fervently before rocking to position Scott’s cock at his opening. He had made sure to keep himself from healing, wanting to stay open, wanting to feel the emptiness.  As he pressed down, the stretch was still a little tight, the burn delicious enough that his vision even whitened out a little when he felt Scott’s balls against him. He could already feel Scott’s cock thickening at the base as he rode, pressing a whimper into Scott’s throat as it stretched him further with each thrust.

Without warning Scott grabbed his hips roughly, pulling him down until he was forced to take his knot completely, “Yeah, that’s right Isaac, you love my knot. You love it when I tie us together like this, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, love it. Love you.” Unable to move up and down, he was circling his hips desperately, trying to find release by rocking Scott’s cock against his prostate, almost missing the look of adoration that broke through the lust on Scott’s face.

“I love you too Isaac, you know that right. I love you so much. You’re my mate, I couldn’t go on without you.” Isaac stilled, his eyes trailing slowly up Scott’s torso before finally locking their gaze together.

“Scott, you are the most important person to me, you know that don’t you?” he did know that, but it was good to hear, so good to hear.

He tried to distract Isaac from the way his heart refused to beat normally after their confessions, circling and thrusting against him, but the watery happiness in his eyes remained even through both of their completions.

Once they finally made it to Scott’s house, they took a shower before tumbling into bed, still slightly damp and gloriously happy with life.

“Thank you Scott, for giving this to me.” He pressed his face to the crook of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact and hiding his embarrassed blush, both knowing he didn’t mean the sex.

They fell asleep like that, Scott’s arms wrapped protective and possessive around his hips until the sun broke through the curtains the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finished this at about 1 in the morning, I'll probably come back tomorrow and be horrified at how awful it is and how many mistakes I missed but whatever. Posting it anyway. Comments and feedback always appreciated. 
> 
> xx


End file.
